


lazily, lazily

by softreminiscence



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softreminiscence/pseuds/softreminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's easy for them, it's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazily, lazily

     when you get home from work, you notice that none of the lights are on, which isn’t exactly _strange_ , but you can’t recall the last time that nanami left midday. the curtains are pulled together tightly so that nothing but the sweetest light seeps into the apartment. you take your shoes off and put your keys on the kitchen counter before heading towards the divider that separates the living room from the kitchen/dining room area. that’s when you realize that nanami hadn’t left; the steady glow of the paused television screen tells you that if you take a couple more steps, then you’ll most likely find her cuddling her controller. one day she’s going to accidentally knock over the whole entertainment center, especially if she keeps falling asleep with her controllers tucked in close to her body: the wire pulled taut and threatening. you step over it to unwind her fingers from the device it is connected to.

there’s some drool on the controller that causes you to recoil momentarily out of surprise and slight disgust. you probably should be used to her drooling by now, but still you manage to be shocked to find it near her slumbering form.

a fleeting thought says to take her into her bedroom, but you are unsure if you are able to lift her. ever since you took the position at the office, you have been avoiding the gym to pick up more hours so that nanami didn’t have to find her own job. she’s been doing well on her own, but most of her income comes from video games _for_ video games. instead of picking her up, you head into her room in order to fetch a blanket.

when you crack the door open, you are welcomed into nanami’s soft pink room. the room itself is unsettling because the background is so loud with splashes of colors from different promotional posters for video games. you’ve helped her put up most of them, and now some of them are overlapping over others. your mind jumps back to the goal of entering her room and so you head over to her bed, but only to discover that it is covered in trash and if you take this blanket from this room, then you are going to be put in the position of cleaning off her bed.

you immediately leave and head into your room. getting your own blanket is much easier of a task than entering nanami’s room. your own room is starkingly clean in relation to hers even though you have clutter here and there. most of your clutter is paperwork and file folders that don’t really belong to you. when you leave your room, you make sure to close the room quietly and head back to the floor to cover nanami…

...only to find that she’s no longer on the floor.

instead she’s peering at your blearily from overtop a mug of what you presume is either tea or hot chocolate as she doesn’t drink coffee. her sleep-glazed eyes watch you with a languidity that you didn’t think was possible until you met nanami. “morning,” you chirp, feeling useless while holding onto your rather bulky comforter.

“what… are you…?” she starts, tilting her head in askance. by now, you feel more than a little embarrassed about this situation. you feel your face heating up and you scratch the back of your neck. “mm…” she yawns: it is a wide yawn that causes her hands to shake and you watch as small droplets of what you presume is hot chocolate spill onto her hands and down the side of the mug. that draws a small chuckle out of you as you drop the blanket on the couch and leave to get a napkin.

you hear her voice chasing after you softly that she can get it, but you are already tearing a sheet off by the time it registers. you pass it to her and then settle down on the couch next to her. her soft _thank you_ is lost when you finally answer her, “you fell asleep on the floor, so i thought i’d cover you up.” it is such a simple answer, but the look she gives you is full of a kindness that is soft yet bright. it takes you back to her room: the splash of color that is so unexpected; the room feels warmer than it had been a minute ago and you feel as though the blanket must be unneeded now.

nanami’s shaking shoulders finally chase that idea out of your head and you wrap both of you within the comforter. it takes a minute to work it out so that nanami can still freely sip out of her mug, but you manage to figure it out and she leans against your shoulder. it is a comforting weight. instead of feeling heavy, it feels light and your smile warmly against her hair. silence envelopes the two of you until all that can be registered is the slurping of nanami’s drink and the traffic outside.

“how was work?” she is the one to break the silence as she leans over you to place the mug on the table beside the couch. “...didn’t work too hard…?” she smiles, but closes her eyes and nuzzles into your neck instead of returning to her previous position. you find yourself smiling again at how cute she is.

“warm…” she murmurs against your skin and wraps her arms around your middle; you chuckle and rest your head against hers.

you respond with a small sigh, “work was fine. i got off early since it was a slow day.” those are rare and both of you know that, but she hardly reacts other than a nod that you can feel rather than see. “i thought you were going to do a stream this morning,” you say when you notice that she hasn’t put up any of her video recording equipment up.

her voice is small and muffled by your skin when she speaks. “couldn’t find everything… so i decided to postpone it… played another game instead.” her nose is cold against your warm skin and you wrap an arm tightly around her to keep the heat contained between the two of you.  “i fell asleep though…” which isn’t news to either of you, especially since it is still pretty early in the day for her. you’ve seen her stay up late rather than wake up early. she chases after the setting sun and manages her own glow when it has set.

with disdain, you realize that the remote is on the floor and nanami is dozing off again. you aren’t exactly tired, but with the position both of you are in, it would be more of a hassle to move than to just sit peacefully in silence with her. you make a mental note to remind her to not leave the remote on the floor when she wakes up, but for now you just rest your head atop hers and try to let the pull of sleep take you under as well.

* * *

upon awaking, you discover that your neck _really_ hurts and you need to stand up to stretch, but also that there is a heaviness on your chest and the whole room is dark. _how long was i asleep…?_ you wonder to yourself as you move slightly to alleviate the pressure on your chest, but nanami stays as still as a stone there. when you move, you notice that there is drool on your cheek and you grimace. _gross_ … _guess it isn’t only nanami_. you try to move again, but once again nanami is atop you in such a way that there is no way you are going to get out of this without waking her up.

you consider the ways that you may be able to make it off the couch while she’s still slumbering, but you come up short. she’s a heavy sleeper, but that doesn’t mean that you can just throw her weight off of you and she’ll still be sleeping peacefully. no matter what your next move is going to be, it is going to wake your roommate, which is the one thing you are trying to avoid.

briefly, you wonder why you are even trying to keep her asleep when you know that she already gets more than enough sleep, plus she had just been sleeping when you had gotten home. the next time you move, you knock your elbow against the table beside you.

it is by accident that you let the groan fall from your lips. it has her eyes fluttering open in askance as she looks around with sleep-laden eyes. “shit, sorry,” you apologize hastily and she sits up and shrugs. “my back was starting to hurt.”

“that’s… fine.” she replies and stretches in a way that makes her look so small, then she slinks off of the couch and onto the floor. every movement that she makes is languid and lazy, but she still ends up at the entertainment center. “do… you want to play a game?” she opens a cabinet and starts to look through the titles there. you simple nod in her direction as you stand up to stretch.

“yeah,” you say aloud when you realize that she hadn’t looked back to notice your nod, then you disappear behind the divider in order to get a snack for the both of you. _looks like we’ll be having dinner really late tonight_ , you think to yourself as you check the clock in the kitchen before heading back out. she looks thankful when she reaches up to take what you offer her. “what did you put in?” you ask her as she munches and plugs in a second controller.

“monkeyball…” she says. “i haven’t played it in awhile…”

you accept the controller and settle down with your back against the couch. she settles in right between your legs and leans back against your chest. “sounds like fun; i haven’t played in forever either.” you laugh and squeeze her sides with your legs which draws an airy laugh from her too. “i’m probably still horrible at it. you’d have better luck inviting komaeda over to play. at least he’s some sort of competition sometimes.”

tipping her head back to look at you, nanami shrugs. “i’ve seen worse than you… at least…” she smiles and you lift a hand up to push her bangs to the side as they splay haphazardly. “sonia read through the player’s guide before playing katamari…”

“i don’t want to see her during fighting games then,” you chuckle, dipping down to press your lips against her nose. it crinkles cutely in response and you lean down to kiss her again. “hopefully she’d just be a button masher in the end.”

“hopefully…” nanami murmurs against your lips and then tips her head to look back at the television. the start screen glows before the both of you and you watch as her fingers hover over the buttons on her controller. they don’t move. “hey…” she whispers instead, putting her controller down and turning around in your lap until her hands are sitting on either side of your face.

you breathe in sharply, “h,hey…” you feel almost as useless as when you had stood with the comforter in your hands. everything that nanami does is with a quiet purposeful laziness. she’s a contradictory existence: something soft yet bright, something purposeful yet lazy. love sits heavy on your bones for your roommate with the shimmering smile and quiet eyes. “what’s up?” you ask, unsure of yourself and definitely unsure of her.

she just gives you another shrug and leans in to kiss you properly. the kiss lingers for a moment, then she’s pulling away to pepper kisses against your cheeks and forehead, but she moves so slow as she kisses you. your breath is stuck in your throat and you feel completely weak in the knees. “i love you…” she murmurs before kissing you again.

“i love you too,” you feel the heat in your cheeks from her kisses and you know that she can feel it too. there’s laughter in your throat and you can’t stop smiling. everything around you feels very light and you are thankful for the dark because you can’t possibly look as graceful as you feel. the happiness has taken ahold of you and you exist within this quiet moment.

“i… just wanted to… tell you…” she says softly.

you smile, “i know, i’m glad you told me.” you lean forward to place your forehead against hers and kiss her slowly, tangling your fingers in her hair. “you mean the world to me,” you tell her as your fingertips start to trail down the sides of her face.

“you...too…” she giggles and presses one last kiss to his forehead before turning back around to face the television screen. “now… i’m going to… own you…” she hits a button and you laugh, throwing your head back.

“i’m not doubting you,” you chuckle against the side of her head before your eyes trail to the screen as you watch her mess with the settings before she starts the game.

* * *

the morning light seeps in through the curtains and you find yourself staring lazily at the ceiling. “morning,” you hear a voice from beside you. your comforter is haphazardly thrown over the both of your as you lay on the floor. at least the controllers are pushed away from the both of you as there wasn’t a risk of pulling the entertainment center down.

“morning,” you yawn, then lean over to move her hair from her skin and kiss her forehead.

both of you had ended up falling asleep after a couple hours of gameplay and you feel the ache in your stomach from not eating. “do you want me to make breakfast?” you ask her as you pull yourself away from the ground so that you can stretch. you feel your joints pop and you feel heavier than you were a moment ago. you think you see her nod, but you can’t tell for sure, but you know that she has to be hungrier than you because at least you had lunch at work yesterday.

you move with purpose to the kitchen and set out to fix breakfast for the both of you. by the time you finish cooking, nanami has moved to the couch and is wrapped up in the comforter. you smile at her as you hand her a plate, then go over to crack the curtain open. video game music is playing on the television, but you pay little mind to it as you sit down beside her and help yourself to your meal.

“thanks…” nanami says before helping herself and you nod.

     and it is easy like this; it is nice and peaceful. you are heavy with sleep and love and happiness. she’s light with it all. there’s balance; there’s friendship.

there’s love.


End file.
